


Drawing You In

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [12]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tarzan (1999), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Cute, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash, Flirty, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Suggestive Themes, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Jane Porter loves to travel with her father, and soon she finds herself watching a woman dance on stage, and another woman is asking if she wants to meet the dancer afterwards. Everything happens quickly, and the next thing she knows she's being kissed on the cheek.But, that's just how it is in Paris.





	Drawing You In

**Author's Note:**

> day 12 of polyamuary!!  
> prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/156404381826/imagine-a-and-b-of-your-ot3-kissing-and-c-gets

Jane loved to travel. 

She was a researcher and an artist, after all, and there was nothing more amazing than drawing someone you cared about. 

And she had two people she deeply and romantically cared about. 

Esmeralda and Belle. 

She had met the two traveling the streets of Paris with her father. Esmeralda had lived in the town for almost five years now, and Belle had been there for about two. Jane had first spotted Esmeralda, who was dancing during the yearly festival in town. She did a split and winked down in Jane’s direction, and she could feel her entire chest warm up. 

She wasn’t used to this type of attention, let alone from other women. She smiled sheepishly and glanced to the side, where she spotted a brunette watching her inquisitively. 

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” The woman asked softly, and Jane couldn’t help but let out an awkward giggle. 

“Yes, she’s very pretty.” 

“I know her very well,” The woman said, offering her an understanding smile, “would you like to meet her after the show?” 

Jane looked over at her father nervously, and he only nodded in approval. He was happy to see his daughter meeting new faces. “Well, alright. That sounds very nice...my name is Jane, by the way.” She held out her hand, which the other woman took graciously. 

“Belle.” 

After the dancing was over, and the performers started to disperse, Belle excitedly dragged Jane over to meet Esmeralda. “You did amazing as usual, Darling.” She said, leaning forward and kissing the other woman. 

Jane couldn’t help but feel a strange twist in her stomach at the sight. She couldn’t tell if she was jealous or content. 

When Esmeralda stared through to Jane, she couldn’t help but feel herself melt yet again on the spot. “And who is this?” 

“My name is Jane Porter. I’m just in town visiting with my Father.” She held her hand out for Esmeralda to shake, but the other woman smirked and kissed her hand instead. 

“The name’s Esmeralda. Beautiful town, isn’t it?” 

Jane nodded. “There are many beautiful faces here, too.” She blurted out, immediately pausing in spot. Had she really just said that? 

Both Belle and Esmeralda seemed pleasantly surprised at the words, however. “Jane, how would you like to watch the sunset with us this evening? I know of a perfect spot.” 

Jane nodded sheepishly. “I’d like that.” 

And so, that evening, Jane met up with the two in front of a large bell tower, and the three ventured to the top, stopping to greet the bell ringer, a dear friend of Esmeralda and a boyfriend of her ex. 

Esmeralda and Belle sat together, with Belle leaning her head gently on the other woman’s shoulder comfortably, the two idly chatting about the weather that week and what they would have for supper the next day. Jane gazed at them lovingly, sketching them in her notebook without even consciously noticing. It just felt natural for Jane. She was an artist, after all, and when she saw beautiful people, she couldn’t help but want to draw them. 

Suddenly, Esmeralda shocked her out of her thoughts. “So, how long are you staying here, Porter?” 

Jane fumbled with her notebook, holding it close to her chest in surprise. “Oh, oh, I’m not sure yet. I don’t have a set time, I’m just staying until I get bored.” 

Belle snorted slightly. “That sounds like what we do. My father and I have always done the same, and Esmeralda said she’ll join us from now on. But for the most part, I like it here. No matter where I go now, I’m home when I’m with my little family.” She chastely kissed Esmeralda’s cheek, who chuckled and stared back over to Jane. 

“What were you drawing?” 

“Oh, well. It’s nothing special, really,” Jane held her notebook out, letting Esmeralda and Belle look at the drawing of them cuddling in front of the sunset, the two of them sharing a knowing, loving look right after. 

“Say, why don’t you and your father join us for dinner tonight?” Esmeralda suggested, and Jane felt herself tense up slightly. 

“Are you sure that’s alright?” 

Belle hummed and nodded. “We are having pottage for dinner. I’m sure you’ll like it.” 

Smiling, Jane held her hands together tightly. “I’d love that.” 

And with that, Esmeralda stood up, and as she helped Belle up, she leaned down and kissed Jane’s cheek softly. “Well, let’s get going, then. It’ll be dark soon, and we don’t want to worry your father.” 

And with that, Jane nodded quickly, making the others laugh lightly as they made their way home and into new lives. 

Jane knew things would be different now. 

And now, roughly four months later, they definitely were different. She had gone from a visitor in their home to another roommate, as did her father, and then she went from staying in a spare room to sleeping in their bed with them, and they each gave her affectionate names now, and she loved every part of it. 

Once again, the three found themselves at the top of the bell tower, gazing over the town that was lit up with the moonlight. At the moment, Jane was sketching again. She was sitting with her head in Esmeralda’s lap, sketching the stars and sky lazily, while Belle leaned on Esmeralda’s shoulder. She had grown to love sitting like this with them. 

She watched as the two gently kissed above her, and she stopped her doodling and watched lovingly, sighing softly. 

The two kissing girls broke apart and looked down at the other. “Is something wrong?” Esmeralda asked, a touch of teasing in her tone. 

“No, not really. But... I'm here, too, you know.” She said sweetly, sitting up slightly. 

The other two laughed and leaned down, softly kissing her cheeks. “Better?” Belle asked, running her fingers through her hair. 

Jane nodded, snuggling back into her spot. “Mhm.” The two above her laughed lightly again, and went back to gazing at the town below.


End file.
